


过时之人

by Luiz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiz/pseuds/Luiz
Summary: ——有时候我们能做的最好的事，是重新开始。





	过时之人

PART 1: Steve Rogers  
Steve有很久没闲逛在纽约的街头了。  
早在他去瓦坎达之前，他就很久没有这样全然放松地走在街头过了。那是他疲于奔波于复仇者任务与寻找Bucky之前，唯一能放松观察环境的机会或许是早起的晨跑，Sam一直陪着他，这点上让他很是感激，虽然他总是毫无留情地超过对方——“Come on man!也许下次我该穿上装备陪你跑！”  
纽约和他离开前区别不大，当然也许是他对具体的店铺们留意不多的缘故，总之一切仍是繁华与艳丽，偶尔带着科技的光泽与疏离。  
他抬了抬鸭舌帽，不远处Stark大厦高高地屹立在纽约的天空之下，上面大写的字母A让Steve情不自禁地牵动唇角。Well，他或许已经不是美国队长了，但他仍会战斗。并非为了头衔，但他也希望那名号中的某些东西能被坚守。  
时代变得太快，他这样的“老头子”无法全然跟从。但自由与选择当是人类不变的权利。  
——我有点想念那个我是军方创造的最强武器的年代。  
Steve路过曾经坐下速写的露天咖啡厅，人们大概是已经习惯时不时出现在他们身边的超级英雄了，坐在这里等待看钢铁侠飞过头顶的人似乎有所减少，不过他仍看见有小孩子拉着家长固执地盯着天空。  
Tony给超级英雄开了个好头，他想，然后不由自主地笑了笑。他无权评判他人的作风与想法，只是偶尔觉得这样也不错，有没有制服都夸张地出现在世界面前，钢铁侠脱下制服是Tony Stark，是世界首富、花花公子、慈善家、科学家。  
美国队长脱下制服是Steve Rogers，不过那不重要。  
实话讲，摘掉美国队长的头衔让他有一种许久未感受过的轻松——并非抱怨，但那身制服确实有些不方便，下一任大概也会在这方面吃不少苦头——像是回到了当年那个小巷里鼻青脸肿的顽固小个子。  
——I can do this all day.  
I still can do this all day.  
他想他应该没辜负当初博士的好心，他一直在努力做些好事，只是新时代或许需要一个更适合它的人来引领，Bucky总是他们中更受人欢迎的那个，Sam同样也很优秀。  
重点是他们都曾作为军人踏上过战场，他们更能理解“美国队长”的精神，他们知道有些事情不能退缩，哪怕只有一步。  
——也许是因为我更信任人、单独的个体。  
他走到十字路口，对面是红灯，于是他停下等待。身旁有个小孩仰头看到了他的脸，困惑地盯着他一直瞧，他察觉到了来自下方的目光，于是低头，冲黑皮肤的女孩笑了笑。  
“你是美国队长吗？”女孩问。  
“曾经是（I was）。”Steve回答。这个时间街上人不多，路过的人并未对这个路口发生的对话投以关注。  
“你现在不是了吗？”女孩似乎不能理解他的话，小脸上显出担忧与困惑，“那美国队长还在吗？”  
“他会一直在的，别担心。”  
“那你现在是谁？”  
“Hmm, ”Steve想了一秒，“Steve Rogers.”  
“Steve Rogers是谁？”  
“一个来自布鲁克林的小子。”  
灯变绿了，他冲小女孩眨了眨眼，示意自己要先走了。  
“Bye bye, Steve Rogers.”女孩冲他挥挥手。

电话打来的时候他正好快到Stark大厦了。  
“Cap，你到哪儿了？用不用我去接你？”  
“我承认我是个百岁老头但不代表我记忆力衰退忘记了路，Sam，”Steve有点哭笑不得，“我到门口了，马上上去。”  
“太好了……你知道的Cap，我当然非常相信你，只是Natasha一直催我叫你，那架势像是下一秒就要把我绞杀了。”  
“那是因为Steve你难得的迟到了，Party没你怎么开始？”背景中传来Natasha的声音。  
“我可没迟到，Nat，还有十分钟呢，再说Party是Tony举办的又不是我。”Steve有时候觉得Natasha的自我定位介于他姐姐和他妈妈之间，不过这话不能在女士面前说，年龄在她们那里是个禁忌话题，更别提拿她们和他这个百岁老人相比。  
电话里又传来嘈杂的吵闹声音，大概是Sam和Natasha或是谁和谁又在斗嘴了，他叹了口气，电梯门正好在此刻打开，许久不见的同伴们又出现在眼前，他走到正在和黑寡妇争执但迫于威胁始终保持安全距离的猎鹰旁边，拍了拍他的肩。  
“也许下次Sam你该试试飞起来，那样Nat就打不到你了。”  
他挂断了一直维持通讯状态的手机，然后把它扔回兜里。

 

PART 2: Peter Quill  
Terra，Peter环顾四周，the Earth。  
大战后的街头看不出本来的面目，但站在这里呼吸着地球的空气让Peter感到了一阵……奇妙。他说不好这是激动还是什么，曾经他也想象过自己再次回到地球是什么样子，也许会像嗑嗨了一样上蹿下跳，甚至流点激动的眼泪……  
不过他现在什么也没感觉到——至少心跳是正常的。  
“Peter？”  
Gamora在叫他，Rocket他们已经不见了，大概是回去修理飞船准备启程。Terra对他们来说没什么好呆的，没有任务没有报酬，重点是不太对外开放，这对外星人来说就不太友好了。  
“Okay, let’s go，Rocket他们估计已经等烦了在骂我了。”Peter摸摸鼻子走到Gamora身边，但Gamora并未如他预料地那样前进。  
“不，我是想说因为飞船损毁，那个叫Stark的钢铁人还有Asgard的神说愿意提供帮助，所以Rocket和Drax去找他们了，”Gamora看着他说，“你可以在这儿多待会儿，晚几天再走都行……我们知道这是你的母星，Peter。”  
Peter看向她，绿色的皮肤上有不少伤口和灰尘，说起来之前是不是也有个绿色的大个儿和他们一起战斗来着？  
“你确定不用我去帮忙？”  
“有Rocket和我呢。”  
“Okay……fine，”Peter余光看见那个名字和他一样的蜘蛛男孩，他俩因为这个还闹了不少笑话，“嘿！那个，呃，Spider-boy？”  
“‘Spider-Man’please……噢！”Peter Parker刚摘下头套，回头看见那个大号的Peter——是叫星爵来着？——冲自己挥手走过来。  
“Hi！呃，星爵？抱歉我不记得你的姓了，有什么事吗？”  
“It’s‘Quill’，不过这不重要……你瞧，我曾经在地球上生活过一段时间，我现在想回去看看，你能给我带个路什么的吗？”  
Peter Parker看着神色真诚的外星访客，身为美国本土公民的责任感席上心头，他姑且忘记了自己还有未完成的作业然后点点头说，没问题。

“你出生在地球，Mr. Quill？”  
“Yeah，我妈妈是地球人。”Peter感受到旁边年轻人眼中的好奇，“我在这里待到八岁。”  
“哇哦，我是说，那挺酷的。”  
“是，我也这么觉得。”Peter耸了耸肩，他瞧见对方手里正在摆弄手机，这稍微勾起了他的好奇心，“你在干嘛？”  
“给我婶婶发条短信，告诉她我晚点回去。”Parker回答，抬头看向Peter，“不好意思，我能问个问题吗Mr. Quill？你们在宇宙都怎么联络？通讯器吗？”  
“差不多。不过距离远了的时候用处不大。”  
“听上去像是我们的加强版……呃，你在听什么？”  
“这个？我一直留着的劲歌金曲……这个ZUNE能存三百首歌曲，是不是很酷？”  
Parker看着一脸骄傲地Quill张了张嘴，最后点点头说Yeah。

他们走到小山丘上，面前是片家庭农场，三三两两的住户分散在这里，某些回忆自动跳到Peter的脑海里，那是他和他尚未住院的妈妈在草坪上玩的画面，Meredith有时会情不自禁地哼唱起一些歌曲；还有他一个人坐在外公家农场的画面，他戴着耳机听歌，脚随着节拍轻轻晃动，有时候他能独自待半天多。  
“这是你说的地方？”Parker问。  
Peter望着这一切，农场里有养着一匹小马，屋子前面的草坪上有小孩和狗在玩抛接球的游戏，父母坐在屋子外面看着他们。  
“你知道吗，我外公也有这样一个家庭农场，我有时候就在那里面玩。”看了许久后Peter开口，他觉得嗓子有点干。  
“喔。”Parker也许不知道该怎么接话，挠了挠自己的头发，尴尬地试图找点话题，“所以这就是你曾经住的地方？”  
“是。”  
“它还是个农场。”Parker觉得Peter看起来不是很高兴。  
Peter点头。  
“呃，你瞧，Mr. Quill，虽然这里可能已经不属于你外公了，但它变化不大，对吧？”  
Peter看了Parker一眼，这个Peter如此年轻，和他完全不一样。  
最终他报以微笑，手插在兜里握着他的ZUNE。  
“是啊，变化不大。”

“Mr. Quill，如果你爱听歌的话也许可以在这里买个ipod？那很方便，而且基本能存下所有你想听的歌。”临走时Parker建议，Peter手里那台ZUNE算得上老古董了，不过也许是他不懂宇宙间的学问。  
“谢了，不过我用这个挺好的。”Peter冲他挥了挥手里的ZUNE，“而且这是某个宇宙间最酷的老头给我的。”  
“那再见了Mr. Quill！”  
“再见，Spider-MAN。”

 

——有时候我们能做的最好的事，是重新开始。

——Time will remember, time will forget;  
Time will tell and show who is right.  
……So what’s your name my friend?

 

END


End file.
